Triquetra
by Babylove03
Summary: Follows the story of the next generation as a new power of evil rises. A Charmed Spinoff set in the year 2028. Includes some ChrisBianca.
1. Prologue

Authors note: This story take's place 22 years after the Series Finale. Bianca has been de-aged to being almost a year younger than Chris. Also this will be the only chapter that is from the POV of one character.

**Prologue**

Chris's POV  


The year is 2028, and I am Chris Halliwell. I am a child of the legendary Charmed Ones, and as you've probably guessed, 24 years old. I now live in LA with my cousins, and my girlfriend. We form a coven called Triquetra. We named our coven after the symbol Triquetra which is a very special symbol for my family. It symbolized the Power of Three, of which my mother and aunts formed.

It will relieve you to know that the Charmed Ones are still very much alive and well, though they have now officially retired from the demon fighting business, not that there has been that much of it in more recent times. My Mom and Dad still live in the Manor in San Francisco were they always lived. My Mom still owns and runs P3, while Dad works as a councillor at a local youth centre. Aunt Paige and her husband Henry live in the house across the street. Paige eventually returned to being a Social Worker, which had always been her passion. And Phoebe, when she's not off travelling the world with her husband, lives in a Penthouse downtown. She still has her advice column, "Ask Phoebe" in the Bay Mirror. Who is Phoebe's husband you ask. Well not long after the Big Battle, she met up with her old flame, Jason Dean for the first time in a couple of years. And they hit it off straight away. Jason was now more accepting of the fact that she was a witch, and within a year they were married and had twins.

Now that you know what happened to the Charmed Ones, I guess you want to know who we are. Well I suppose I had better start with the oldest, my big brother Wyatt. He's 25 now and an Assistant District Attorney here in LA. He's still the twice blessed child, though he no longer has all his powers. After the Big Battle, The Powers That Be, whoever they are, decided that it was unfair for a child so young to be burdened with such powers, so they suppressed them until they felt he could handle them. Right now, he has all his whitelighter powers back; he can sense, orb and heal. He still has the only power that wasn't suppressed, his Forcefield Generation. And he can telekinetically orb things like Aunt Paige. None of his other powers have returned yet. Wyatt was the only one of us to have had powers as a child. The rest of us didn't start developing them until our teens. Wyatt is quiet, except in the courtroom, and he can be a bit of a loner, except when he is with his family.

Then there's me. I know all about the visit from my future self 24 years ago. My parents told me all about it, though it's hard to get my head around. I have a few powers. I have what is known as witch orbing, or coloured orbing. It is a power bestowed on only the most powerful of witches. My mother and Aunt Phoebe got it after the Big Battle. My orbing colours are Blue. I also have aunt Prue's power of telekinesis. I also have my mothers powers of Temporal Stasis and Molecular Combustion My Dad told me I had those two powers as like a reward from the cosmos for what my future self did in saving Wyatt and the rest of the world. Like Mom, I am also in the nightclub business. I own a nightclub in LA, which I started 3 years ago and it is doing really well.

When I was about six, my parents had their third child, my little sister Prudence Melinda Halliwell. She's 18 now and is about to move out to LA to live with us so she can go to college at UCLA. She looks almost exactly like Mom did at the same age. She also has some kick ass powers, if you don't mind me saying. She has Electrokinesis, the ability to shoot electricity out of her hands. My parents suspect this may have come from Dad seeing as how he was once an elder. Prue also has Wind Manipulation and she has witch orbing like me, though her colour is Pink. Like her namesake, she loves photography and is about to start a Photo Journalism course at College.

As I've already mentioned, Aunt Phoebe had twins about twelve months after the Big Battle, making them three years younger than me. She had a boy and a girl who she named Joshua and Peyton. Joshua is still in college and is studying to become a Phys Ed. teacher. His powers at the moment are Telepathy, Cryokinesis or the ability to emit cold energy from his hands and he can also Astral Project himself. His sister, Peyton, who is a couple of minutes younger than Josh, is a police officer and has just been made an Inspector. She is also a Telepath, meaning she and Josh can have private conversations when they don't want anyone else to know what they are talking about which can be really frustrating. She also inherited her mother's power of Premonition, and she has Pyrokinesis or the ability to create fire or emit hot energy from her hands.

Paige also has a daughter, Belle, short for Belinda named after Paige's adopted mother. Belle is also 18 years old, though is a couple of months older than Prue. No one knows what Belle's powers are because she has totally rejected everything to do with witchcraft. Six years ago the Charmed Ones were attacked by yet another demon, which by this time had become so rare it almost never happened anymore. Paige was almost killed if her father her father Sam, who is also their whitelighter, hadn't healed her. Belle had walked in on it and had freaked out at what she had seen. This incident had lead to some major problems between Paige and Henry and they had separated for a while. Since that time, Belle has had a rocky relationship with her mother and turned her back on magic. The only member of the family she has a solid relationship with is her best friend, Prue, though they disagree on the issue. It is only because of Prue that Belle is also going to live with us when she comes out here for College. She is also going to go to UCLA where she is going to study to become a Social Worker like her mother.

The last member of our coven is my girlfriend Bianca. She's 23 and she owns an occult shop which she started around the same time I started my nightclub. She is also a Phoenix Witch. Phoenix Witches are elite assassins, though like any witch they can choose whether to be good, evil or neutral. Bianca's family are good witches and so is she. Bianca currently has four powers. She can Ash, which is like orbing, except she teleports with ash not orbs. She can also contain other's powers, she can conjur weapons like an athame or crossbow and she can reconstitute herself. To go with this she is an expert in multiple forms of martial arts.

We all live in a big house in LA which backs right onto the beach in Malibu. The house we bought isn't a mansion, but it is pretty big. It has four levels. It has a basement, of course. The ground floor consists of a kitchen, dining room, a big living room and a big conservatory as well as a laundry and foyer area around the front door. Upstairs consists of 10 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, plenty big enough for seven of us. And then there is the attic, which is enormous. When we moved in we built doors and walls up here to create several rooms. This is our Wicca domain, where we practice magic and rituals. It's were we keep the Book of Shadows, which my Mom and Aunts gave us when they retired, and any other magic books we have. It's were we keep our Wiccan artefacts and the history of our family. We even put in a kitchen for making potions so that we can keep the ingredients up there. We included Prue and Belle's name on the deed so all seven of us own the house. How did all this come about you ask? Well, we had all ended up moving out to LA for one reason or another. Josh, Bianca and me for college and Peyton and Wyatt got jobs out here. And about two years ago we realised if wee pooled our money we would be able to buy a pretty decent house. You see Wyatt was an ADA and making pretty good money. Both Bianca and I had successful businesses. Peyton was working as a cop and both she and Josh had large bank accounts thanks to being kids of a media mogul. We had to take out a small loan, but between the five of us, it's all paid off now and we own it outright.

The outside world knows that we are Wiccan. But they don't know about the magic we have that makes us Witches. That's our secret. So now you know who we are. You know our secrets. And now you can see our story.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I realised that we would be in 2028, not 2027.

I know that Whitelighter orbs have a blue tinge to them. But Chris's orbs are more a royal blue, and they are completely blue without any white in them. The coloured orbing are bright colours in whatever colour they are in.

Also, just on Josh and Peyton's telepathy. For the moment they can only read each other's mind, allowing them to communicate telepathically. I may expand this later.

A/N 2: I just realised how similar Chris and Krista are in names. So I'm changing Krista's name to Belle, which is short for Belinda.

**Chapter One**

In Prue's Car

"Remind me again why we are driving all the way to LA rather than catching a plane like normal people?" Belle asked from the passenger seat of her cousin's old SUV.

Not taking her eyes off the road, Prue replied "Because, unlike you, I didn't want the hassle of having to buy a new car when we get there. Besides I like this car."

"But it's like an eight hour drive," Belle complained. She didn't really mind, but she was getting a bit restless. They'd already been in the car for about six hours after all, having left very early in the morning, before sunrise.

"Oh quit complaining. It's not that much longer to go. Besides driving there means we can bring all our stuff with us, rather than having it sent out later. That's a positive, right?" Prue told her.

"I guess so. I suppose I'm just nervous about seeing the others again," Belle said.

"They're all looking forward to seeing you again. Chris and Bianca are going to meet us at the house. Don't worry they'll help you fit in," Prue replied.

"That's not what I meant. You know how I feel about magic and witchcraft. And now I'm going to be living with six witches, no offence," explained Belle.

Prue wasn't offended. She knew about Belle's hang ups with magic and why. She supposed she could understand. "I know about that. But they are your cousins too. Not just witches. You should give them a chance. They aren't going to force you into anything you don't want to do."

"Fine. So long as they understand I don't want anything to do with that stuff," Belle emphatically told her cousin.

"Don't worry they do," Prue replied as she flicked her long blond hair back over her shoulder.

At Karma (Bianca's shop)

Bianca stood at the book shelves, putting away some of her new inventory that had just come in. The collection of books was a combination of new books from distributors, and old books that she had found at markets and second-hand book stores. So intent on what she was doing she didn't hear the person entering her shop or sneaking up behind her. She was startled when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Chris!" she exclaimed. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Chris rested his chin on her shoulder and chuckled. "Did I scare you? I though that was impossible with your Phoenix senses," he teased.

Bianca blushed, knowing he was right. People usually couldn't sneak up on her. She turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "So what brings you by?"

"I thought maybe you'd like some company," Chris replied.

Bianca smiled, and leaned in for a kiss which Chris accepted eagerly. "Now that's what I call a hello," he remarked as they pulled away.

Bianca took his hand and led him back to the counter. "So you looking forward to your sister and cousin arriving?" she asked.

"Actually I am. It'll be good to have them here," he told her. "I spoke to Dale. He said he'd look after Solstice tonight, so I can have it off."

"So when are they going to arrive?" Bianca enquired.

"A couple of hours. You were able to organise this afternoon off, right?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Are those nerves, I sense?" she teased. "Don't worry. Robert is going to work a shift this afternoon and close up for me."

"Good," Chris said as the bell on the door rang, signifying that someone was entering the store. Hearing it, Chris said "I still can't believe you missed hearing that when I came in."

Bianca's response was to hit him playfully on the arm, before going to take care of her customer.

At the Police Station

"So has he arrived yet?" Peyton asked her partner, Brett, walking over to her desk.

"Who? The new Chief? Yeah, he's arrived. Just doing a tour of the precinct at the moment," Brett replied.

"What's he like?" Peyton asked.

"Haven't actually met him yet, but he'd have to be close to sixty. Looks pretty serious too," Brett told her. "Why, you worried?"

"Not really. It's just I'm the new kid on the block. And I've only worked under one Captain before. I guess I'm more nervous."

"Don't worry. You're a good cop. And a good detective with good instincts. Just trust yourself," Brett reassured her. "Hey didn't you say that your cousins were moving in today?"

Peyton looked over at her partner, appreciative of his attempts to distract her. "Yep. They should arrive this afternoon. It'll be good to have them here. Bianca and I won't be outnumbered by the guys anymore."

"Well, it's not like you haven't got the room for them," Brett said smiling, referring to the big house that Peyton had bought with her brother and cousins.

Peyton laughed at that comment.

The sound got the attention of the new chief, Daryl Morris. He had just come back from the tour and looked over to where the young brunette detective was talking to her older, black haired partner.

Daryl leaned over to the detective who had been showing him around and asked "Who's that," nodding to where Peyton and Brett were talking.

The detective looked over to where Daryl indicated. "Oh, that's Lieutenant Brett Dawson, with his new partner Inspector Peyton Dean. She's our newest detective."

"Okay, thanks," Daryl said, still looking at the young detective.

She looked really familiar to him, though he couldn't quite work out why. And then she leaned over to look at something on the desk in front of her, and he caught sight of the pendant on her necklace. He new that symbol, though it had been almost three decades since he'd seen it. It was the triquetra, a symbol from a time in his life he no longer liked to think about.

Seeing the symbol, gave him a shiver down his spine.

At the Mansion several hours later

"Hello!" Prue said excitedly, as she opened the front door of her new home. Belle followed her silently into the foyer.

Chris and Bianca came out of the living room to the right. Prue ran over to her big brother and gave him a big hug. "Hi, Chris!"

"Hello, sis. How's the drive?" Chris asked.

"Long. It's great to finally get here," Prue replied.

"You're the one who insisted we drive," Belle said, finally breaking her silence.

"Hey Belle, how are you?" Chris asked, not sure how to act around her. Because of her dislike of witchcraft, Chris wasn't really close to her.

"I'm fine thank you," Belle replied feeling equally awkward and a little bit shy.

Seeing this, Bianca decided to help break the ice. "We've been looking forward to you getting here. How about we give you a tour of the house?"

"Sure," Prue replied, still smiling.

So Chris and Bianca took them through the house, showing them where everything was. The last place they took them too was the attic.

"Now Belle, I know you don't like magic and witchcraft. But it is important that you know what's up here anyway," Bianca said as they went up the stairs.

Chris unlooked the door and led them in. "As you can see there are a couple of rooms up here. Everything to do with magic and witchcraft is kept up here, and we don't let anyone in. This space we keep sacred."

Picking up from her boyfriend, Bianca continued "Up here you'll find the Book of Shadows, magical information books, potion ingredients and tools."

As she was talking human-looking demon, shimmered into the room. Prue was the first to react.

"Demon!" she yelled.

"Get back," Chris said, as the demon powered up a fireball.

He through it straight at Belle who screamed in fear, and then surprised everyone, including herself by orbing just as the fireball was about to hit.

Prue's instincts kicked in. She held up her hand and in a gust of wind, the demon flew across the room.

Bianca conjured an athame, and leapt like a cat to where the demon was. She began to fight the demon with expert martial arts moves, and trying to stab him.

Seeing his girlfriend fighting the demon, Chris held up his hands and with a flick of the wrists, which caused an explosion his chest just after Bianca had been knocked down. Unfortunately the demon didn't blow up meaning he was obviously an upper-level demon. As Prue charged up some electricity to through at the demon, he shimmered out again leaving the four witches catching their collective breath.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I was asked what Piper and Phoebe's orbing colours were. In my world Piper's were red and Phoebe's were yellow.

**Chapter Two**

At the Police Station

Peyton was sitting at her desk finishing off some reports. It was the end of the day and all in all it had been a fairly quiet one except for the arrival of the new Captain. Peyton was looking forward to getting home to see Prue and Belle. Peyton was so deep in concentration that she didn't here the person approaching.

"Peyton Dean, I'm told," Darryl said.

Peyton looked up to see Captain Darryl Morris standing beside her desk looking down at her. She stood up and held out her hand, "Captain Morris. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Finally?" Darryl asked, suspiciously. He still couldn't place why she looked so familiar to him.

"Well, you know. You're the new captain. You've been the talk of the station since before you arrived. Are you enjoying your first day?" She asked politely.

Darryl looked down at her. He noted that she had tucked her necklace under her shirt. "I'm enjoying it fine thank you. I'm just going around meeting my team. I'm told you're the new detective."

"Yep. Just made detective three months ago," Peyton confirmed, smiling.

"I couldn't help noticing your necklace earlier. It's the triquetra, right?" Darryl asked, surprising himself as much as Peyton with his question. It had been in the back of his mind since he saw it, but he hadn't meant to bring it up.

Peyton pulled out her necklace and looked down at it. "You know what it is?" she asked slightly shocked. "You're about the first non-wiccan person who's seen it and recognised it. I'm assuming you're non-wiccan?"

"I've come across it before, a long time ago," Darryl said, thinking back to his encounters with the Charmed Ones. "And you're right I'm not Wiccan. I take it, though you are?"

"Yes, Wicca is my faith. Is that going to be a problem?" Peyton asked a little defensively, folding her arms. She was used to people having a problem with her being Wiccan. Although, none of them knew that she had powers, she and her cousins protected that secret fiercely.

Darryl looked down at Peyton. "No, of course not. I'm fairly open-minded, just so long as it doesn't interfere with your job, what you do in your off hours is completely up to you."

"Peyton, hey you ready to go?" asked Josh, Peyton's twin brother, as he walked over to her and Darryl. "Hey, man."

"Hi. And who are you?" Darryl asked.

"Oh, Captain, this is my twin brother Josh. Josh this is my new Captain, Darryl Morris," Peyton introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Josh replied, before turning back to his sister. "You didn't answer my question."

"And you were interrupting my conversation," Peyton shot back. Peyton and Josh were very close, they new each other so well, and were telepathically linked. That didn't stop them from giving each other a hard time, though.

"That's okay, we're about done," Darryl said, before the siblings could say anything more to each other. "Like I said, I just wanted to meet the members of my team."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Peyton said, grabbing her coat. As she and Josh got to the door, she said to him "You know what, you can be so annoying sometimes."

"That's what brothers are for," Josh replied to her, smirking, to which Peyton rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. "Ow." Josh said playfully.

They took the elevator to the underground parking, in mostly silence. As they were walking to their car, they heard something behind them. They turned around to see a man with dark hair and dark eyes looking menacingly at them.

"I've been waiting for you witches to show up," the Demon said.

'_Demon_' Josh said telepathically to Peyton as the Demon threw an energy ball at them.

Josh and Peyton dove in opposite directions to get out of the way.

'_We out-number him. We need to stay separated so he has to keep his attention divided._' Josh telepathically told Peyton.

'_Okay, you astral-project and distract him with two of you. I'll return fire,_' Peyton replied.

'_Just be careful, we don't know how strong he is_' Josh said.

'_I'll be fine._' She responded.

Meanwhile the demon was planning his own attack. He had just turned to Peyton when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the male witch appear. He turned around to see two Josh's standing about four feet apart.

"You're little parlour trick won't save you, witch" the Demon snarled.

"Well, how about this?" Peyton asked as she held up her hand.

Suddenly a fire started on the front of the demon's right shoulder. Peyton held up her other hand and a second fire started on the demon's chest.

The Demon screamed loudly, before as both fire's burned him before going out, telling Peyton and Josh that they were dealing with an upper level demon who was fairly powerful.

"I'll be back for you later," Demon said as he shimmered out.

At the Mansion

Josh and Peyton ran up to the attic as soon as the got home, to find Bianca, Chris and Prue sitting at the circle shaped table, flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"Quick, we need that book. We just got attacked by a demon at the station," Peyton said urgently. "Hi, Prue,"'

"Hi, good to see you," Prue replied.

"You too?" Bianca asked looking up in surprise, referring to the attack.

"What do you mean too?" Josh asked.

"We got attacked as well. What did the demon look like?" Chris asked. "Did you vanquish him?"

"Human, brown hair, brown eyes. He threw energy balls too. And no, we didn't vanquish him, he retreated as soon as we fought back," Peyton replied.

Bianca looked at Chris with a worried look. "So we're dealing with two different demons."

"Why do you say that?" Peyton asked.

"Well, the one who attacked was also human looking, but this one had blond hair, and he threw fireballs. He put up a bit of a fight before he retreated," Prue explained.

"Hey, here you are," Wyatt said walking into the attic. Everyone looked over too him. He had obviously just got home from work, he was still wearing his fancy suit and carrying his brief case. "What's going on?"

"We were attacked today, by demons," Chris replied. "Bianca, Prue, Belle and me here. And Josh and Peyton at the station."

Wyatt stared at Chris in surprise. Then he looked over to his baby sister and said "Hey, sis. Great to see you."

"Hi, Wyatt," Prue replied, going over and giving him a hug.

Wyatt looked around the room as what Chris told him sank in. "Where's Belle?"

"That's what we really wanted to tell you guys. During the fight she orbed. Whitelighter orbs," Bianca told them.

"She orbed. She used a power?" Josh asked in surprise.

"I don't think she meant to. Between that and the attack she freaked out. She ran out of the attic. We tried to talk to her. She just unpacked her stuff from the car, telling us to leave her alone. The she locked herself in her room," Chris explained.

"She won't even let me in," Prue said, sadly. "We figured we should probably give her some space, so we came up here, tidied things up and started going through the book."

"So no one's talked to her about it?" Wyatt said with concern, knowing Belle's feelings of witchcraft.

"We tried," Bianca said.

"Well, I guess, I better have a go. Maybe I'll have better luck," Wyatt said, walking out of the attic.

Belle's room.

Belle was sitting on her bed staring into space. She wasn't sure what had spooked her more. The fact that she had been face to face with a demon who tried to kill her or the fact that she had used a magical power. She didn't want anything to do with magic.

A knock on the door startled Belle out of her thoughts. "Go away, I don't want to see anyone," she shouted.

"Belle, its Wyatt. Can I come in?" the persistent voice came through the door.

"No!" Belle yelled.

Suddenly there were a swirl of white orbs next to Belle's bed as Wyatt appeared. Belle looked horrified. "What part of go away and leave me alone don't you get?"

"I thought it might help for you to talk about what happened," Wyatt replied gently, sitting down next to her.

"What's to talk about?" Belle asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that you faced a demon, and used a power for the first time. I know how you feel about witchcraft. It must be pretty hard to deal with for you," Wyatt responded.

Belle sighed, realising that Wyatt wasn't going to give up. "You're right it's all pretty freaky. But I'm not ready to deal with it."

"Would being a witch be so bad?" Wyatt asked.

Belle looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? You know everything that's happened how can you ask that?"

"I know that you've some pretty negative experiences. But you know that isn't all there is to magic," Wyatt explained.

"Look, I'm tired. I think I'm going to turn in," Belle said, deciding to simply avoid the subject.

"Okay, but think about what I said," Wyatt relented, gently. He then stood up, gave her a gentle smile before orbing out and leaving Belle alone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

UCLA Campus

The following day Belle and Prue were at the UCLA Campus for orientation day to enrol in their classes and get a feel of the place.

"So are you looking forward to enrolling?" Prue asked, looking around the campus and back down to her map.

"Sure. I'm surprised you were able to tear yourself away from the attic though," Belle replied, only half joking.

Prue looked at Belle and quickly decided to ignore the last comment. "Okay, looks like we've got to be in different places for enrolling. What's say we go do that and meet back here in say two hours?" Prue suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Belle agreed.

Prue and Belle parted then going off to where they needed to be. Belle actually didn't mind at all. She was still a bit on edge after the events of the previous day and although she loved Prue, she really didn't want to be around her right now. She just needed some normal, non-magical company.

She looked down at her map, and headed in the direction it showed her. She was walking along when a voice from behind said "Are you as lost as I am?"

Belle turned around to see a handsome guy with brown hair and green eyes smiling at her. "No, I think I know where I'm going. Where are you looking for?" Belle asked.

"The Social Work studies enrolment," the guy replied.

"That's where I'm headed. Why don't we go together," Belle suggested.

"Sure. What's you're name?" he asked.

"I'm Belle. What's yours?" Belle questioned.

"I'm Jesse," Jesse replied as they headed off for enrolment.

Two Hours Later

"So how about going for a coffee," Jesse suggested.

Belle looked up at him. They had had a great time together, and she enjoyed the normalcy of it. "Sure. I've just got to meet up with my cousin first."

They walked to where she was supposed to meet Prue, and waited. Prue walked up to them a few minutes later with a huge smile on her face.

"This year is going to be so good, I just now it," she said. She saw Jesse standing with Belle and asked playfully, "And who, may I ask, is this?"

"This is Jesse, we're doing the same course. Jesse, this is my cousin Prue," Belle introduced.

"How's it going?" Jesse greeted casually, to which Prue nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Listen, Jesse and I thought we'd go and grab some coffee. Do you mind?" Belle asked.

"No, that's fine. I've got a few things to left to do, and then I might go home and see how Chris and Bianca are doing," Prue replied.

"Fine, I'll see you at home," Belle said, as they parted company.

At the Mansion

Bianca, Chris and Josh had spent most of the night looking for information on the demon attacks. So far they hadn't come up with anything.

"Hey, I think I found something," Bianca said with the Book of Shadows in her lap.

Chris and Josh came over to look at the book. "They're brothers," Chris commented.

"Amon and Keary. Upper level Demonic brothers, they appear human, but were apart of the Source's inner circle before his demise. Though they rarely leave the underworld, preferring to get lower level demons to do their work, they do surface every so often, sometimes just to kill, but often to kill a powerful enemy for their master. They are difficult to beat individually, but people should be extremely cautious when they are together," Josh read out loud. "Well that's reassuring."

Chris smirked at the comment. "There's a vanquishing potion and a summoning spell. It looks pretty similar to the summon Belthazor spell."

"What I don't get is that they mostly surface to kill for their master. Does that mean their's a new source?" Bianca asked.

"I have no idea," Chris replied. "Why don't you guys go make the potion. I'll go call Wyatt, Peyton and Prue and see if they can come home to help with the vanquish. I'd like to get it done as soon as possible."

"You don't want to include Belle?" Josh asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea to push it right now. I think it's best to leave it be until she wants to get involved," Chris replied.

Half Hour Later

Prue and Peyton walked into the attic where Chris, Bianca and Josh where at the stove, finishing off the Potion.

"Okay, we're here. And this better not take to long, or I'll be missed at work," Peyton said.

"Where is Wyatt?" Prue asked.

"He couldn't make it. That's okay, we should be fine with out him. And seeing how the plan is to summon and throw the potion pretty quickly, it shouldn't take to long," Josh explained.

"Can we see the spell?" Peyton asked. Chris showed it to them and they quickly read it through, memorizing it.

"Doesn't this a little easy for demons who come with warning labels?" Bianca questioned, a little suspicious.

"It's what the book says. I mean, we're all pretty powerful ourselves. Especially together. I think we should be fine," Chris replied.

"Okay, the potion is done," Bianca said, pouring the potion into five vials, one for each of them.

"Ready?" Chris asked. The others nodded. "Then let's do this."

They all spread out in the attic, so that they could come from different sides when the demons arrived. They began the summoning spell.

"**Magic forces black and white,**

**Reaching out through space and light.**

**Wherever they be,**

**Bring Keary and Amon to me."**

In a gust of wind, the two demons appeared in the middle of the witches, clearly shocked and furious at having been summoned. They were facing in the direction where Bianca and Chris stood. In a split second Keary, the light featured demon, through a fireball at Bianca.

Bianca put up her right hand and the fireball disappeared, and Chris, with a flick of his wrists, froze the two demons in place. The demons almost immediately began fighting through the freeze.

"Quick, we have to through the potion, that's not going to hold them," Chris said.

Almost at the same time, all five threw their vials at Amon and Keary, and as they unfroze they began to scream as they caught on fire. Then they exploded, leaving nothing but a scorch mark where they had stood.

At the Front Door

Belle and Jesse walked up to the front door, laughing. "Hey cool place. You didn't tell me you live in a mansion," Jesse commented. "You rich or something?"

"Not exactly. I live here with my cousins. They kind of pooled there resources or something. Prue and I just moved in," Belle replied. "Well, I had a really, really good time."

"Me too. We have to do this again sometime," Jesse said.

"Absolutely," Belle agreed.

"How about tomorrow, lunch, at the same café?" Jesse suggested.

"Sounds great," Belle agreed.

Suddenly the front door opened, and Peyton walked out. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Peyton said.

"Peyton, what are you doing home?" Belle asked, surprised to see her there.

"Just had to take care of something," Peyton replied cryptically. "Who's this?"

"Oh this is Jesse. We're going to be doing the same course at UCLA," Belle replied.

"That's great. Nice to meet you Jesse," Peyton said, shaking his hand. She then looked at her watch. "I really have to go, unless I want to get in trouble with the new boss."

"Well I'll see you later," Belle said.

"Okay," Peyton said. As she walked past she brushed shoulders with Jesse. She gasped as she got a premonition.

_A man with shaven short hair and a goatee telekinetically throwing Belle across the hallway upstairs. He then ran upstairs, with Belle following behind. He ran straight to the Book of Shadows. Said something that Peyton couldn't make out. He picked up the book as Belle caught up to him. He then shot electricity out of his hands straight at Belle._

"Are you okay?" Jesse said, with his hand on Peyton's arm to steady her.

"Yeah, I think so." Peyton replied, trying to process what she had seen.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Belle," Jesse said, turning to walk away.

"Okay," Belle said with a smile on her face.

Peyton turned to Belle and said "We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

At the Mansion

Peyton led Belle back into the mansion.

"What's going on?" Belle asked, slightly bemused by Peyton's behaviour.

"Okay I know how you feel about magic but I just had a major premonition," Peyton replied.

"Premonition? Come on Peyton, what could you have seen that was so bad that you felt you had to share it with me, when you know I want nothing to do with it?" Belle questioned.

"Your death," Peyton replied, clearly shaken.

"My what?" Belle asked slightly scared.

"I saw you being attacked by a demon. You chased him into the attic and he literally fried you. I got the premonition when I touched Jesse," Peyton explained.

"Okay, first off, we both know I would never chase a demon, and secondly you can't seriously be suggesting that Jesse is a demon," Belle scoffed.

"Not necessarily. The demon didn't look like Jesse so it mightn't have been him. But then again it could have been him, I don't know. Now I know you don't like magic, but you know it's real. You know my premonitions are never wrong, and they always relate somehow to what I'm touching at the time. I got the premonition when I touched Jesse. It could be that he's there, perhaps he gets hurt too. But it could also be that he is a demon. I saw you chase a demon and him kill you. You need to take this seriously," Peyton insisted.

Belle rolled her eyes as the others walked downstairs.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Josh asked. "Peyton, what are you still doing here?"

Peyton explained her premonition to the others, who got really serious about it.

"So what did this demon look like?" Chris asked, seriously.

"He was human; he had shaven short hair, almost bald. He also had a brown goatee. Oh and he definitely had Electrokinesis and Telekinesis," Peyton told them.

"Okay, well you need to get to work, we'll take care of things," Bianca said.

"I can't go to work now. Not with this hanging over Belle's head," Peyton argued.

"Look until this demon actually attacks, there isn't a lot we can do. All that can be done for now is research and to make sure that Belle isn't here on her own," explained Chris.

"Hey, I'm still here you know and I don't need any babysitters," Belle said argumentatively, annoyed that they weren't asking what she wanted.

"We know that Bianca. But this is serious, we have to protect you. What Peyton saw happens here, so we just want to make sure we're here when you so that when this plays out we'll be here to stop you getting hurt," Prue said gently.

"Peyton, you should go. I'll give you a lift," Josh said, grabbing his coat.

"Are you guys sure?" checked Peyton.

"Yes! We're sure," Bianca replied.

"I need to get out of here," said Belle, clearly freaked out by the whole situation.

"Well, why don't we go down to the beach for a walk? You guys will be right to check out the Book of Shadows?" Prue asked.

"Sure, you guys go on," Chris replied.

Josh, Peyton, Prue and Belle all headed out the front door, off to there respective destinations, leaving Chris and Bianca alone in the entrance way.

Chris put his arm around Belle's shoulders and led here to the couch in the living room. They sat down, snuggling with each other. Chris kissed Bianca's forehead.

"I didn't get a chance to ask, are you okay?" Chris asked. "I mean one of those guys did throw a fireball at you."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. That thing didn't get anywhere near me." Bianca looked up at Chris, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, touched by his concern. "It takes more that a simple fireball to scare me."

Chris just smiled at her and leant down to kiss her. Bianca returned the kiss and they spent the next few minutes gently kissing one another before pulling back.

"I think maybe we should look for that demon before the others get back," said Bianca quietly, trying to catch her breath.

"They probably won't be back for ages," replied Chris, obviously keen to keep making out with Bianca.

"Well then if we get this research out of the way then we won't have to worry about it," Bianca pointed out.

"You're right," Chris said, pulling back slightly. "Where's that book?"

Bianca giggled at Chris's sudden eagerness to look in the Book of Shadows. "It's upstairs." They stood up and went up to the attic where the Book of Shadows still sat on the stand they had set up for it.

"Okay, so we are looking for an almost bald demon with a goatee who has Telekinesis and Electrokinesis," Chris said, starting to flick through the book.

Bianca and Chris spent a while flicking through the thick book trying to find anything on the demon that Peyton had described to them. After almost an hour of going through the book finding a few demons with some of the traits but not all, they finally found something.

"Here it is. I think we've found it," Chris said.

Bianca, who had just moved away from the book to go and get a drink came back to the book and looked. "Well that certainly looks like the demon Peyton described. What does it say?"

"Lets see. An upper level demon con-artist whose real name is unknown as he has never used it in the human world. He aligns himself with the most powerful demons of the underworld to further his own standing, but will switch allegiances easily if a more powerful demon comes along to take over underworld. Started out as simply a shapeshifter, but has since picked up other powers from both witches and demons he has killed. His known powers are Shapeshifting, Electrokinesis, Telekinesis, Firethrowning and teleporting by smoking in and out." Chris read allowed.

"Well that sounds just great. Does it say anything about how to vanquish him?" questioned Bianca.

"Nope, there's nothing. I guess we'll have to come up with something ourselves," Chris commented.

At The Police Station

"Dean! Where have you been?" Darryl yelled at Peyton as she walked up to her desk.

"Sorry Captain that was my fault. I sent her out for some lunch," Brett intercepted, sitting at the desk. "What did you get me?"

"I got a chicken roll," Peyton replied handing the roll she held in her hand over to her partner.

"That doesn't explain why she was gone for an hour," Darryl said suspiciously, his detective mind picking up the holes in the story.

"I stopped at home to pick up something and my cousin asked my advice on something. Sorry captain it won't happen again," Peyton said, hoping that he wouldn't look too closely and ask more questions.

Darryl was still suspicious, he was positive she was lying. But he decided to leave it for now. "Okay, well make sure it doesn't. By the way, just in case you actually want to work, I just got a call for a new case I want the two of you to take." Darryl gave them the details before he walked away.

Peyton turned to Brett "Thanks so much."

"No worries. I hope you sorted out whatever it was that you need to sort out," Brett responded. "By the way, did you actually get to eat?"

Peyton shook her head, grateful she had such a supportive partner.

"Well here. You can eat this on the way," Brett said, handing her the roll before picking up his suit jacket. He and Peyton walked out of the Police Station.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry that it has been so long since I've updated this story. I got a new job and have been so busy with that I just haven't had time. I'm not sure how regularly I'll be able to update this story but hopefully I'll be able to get at least one chapter up a month from now on. Thanks to everyone for their patience.

**Chapter Five**

A Couple Of Weeks Later

"I had a really good time today," Belle said to Jesse as they drove home from a day at the beach.

Belle had been spending a lot of time with Jesse over the last few weeks, and really enjoyed his company. She had started avoiding home a lot more after Peyton's premonition, which seemed to have been wrong considering nothing had happened. Belle was even considering moving out and getting her own place, though she hadn't said anything to the others.

"I'm glad. I enjoy spending time with you," Jesse replied smoothly, making Belle smile. "And thanks for letting me borrow that book for our assignment."

"That's no problem," Belle replied.

At The Mansion In The Attic

"It's been four weeks now, why hasn't the demon attacked?" Prue asked, out of frustration as she leaned against the table in the attic. "I mean, we know that Peyton's premonitions always happen, so why hasn't it happened yet?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe it's not such a bad thing. We're no closer to figuring out how to vanquish him," Chris replied.

"I still say it has to be a spell. He's accumulated to many powers for a potion to work," Bianca said, sitting down on the couch next to Chris.

"I still don't think it's a good idea letting Belle spend so much time with Jesse. He has to be connected to this somehow. Touching him was what sparked the premonition in the first place," Josh said as he paced around the room.

"She's eighteen, we could hardly stop her," answered Chris.

"Besides she's determined to continue seeing him. And the more time that passes, the more she's dismissing the premonition all together," Prue told them.

Josh stopped pacing and looked down at Chris and Bianca. "Don't you two have businesses to run?"

"I'm sure they can survive one day without us," Bianca replied nonchalantly.

"We need to get back to figuring out how to vanquish this demon when he attacks," Prue snapped.

"Do you want me to go grab the book, so we can work on creating a spell?" Bianca asked.

"No, there's nothing more it can tell us. Let's just take another crack at this spell," Chris suggested.

Downstairs

"The book is in my room, you want to wait here, or come with me to get it?" Belle asked, flirting a little bit with him.

"I would love to see your room," Jesse replied, flirting back.

"Well then, follow me," Belle replied.

Belle led Jesse through the foyer and upstairs to the second floor. She turned left toward were her room was. Behind her she didn't see that suddenly Jesse's appearance changed to the guy from Peyton's vision.

Belle assumed that Jesse was following her when she jokingly said "I should warn you that my room is a bit messy." She looked behind her to see that Jesse's appearance had changed and that instead of following her he was heading in the direction of the attic.

"Jesse! What are you doing?" She asked starting for him, realising that Peyton may have been right.

Jesse turned around and without saying anything, waved his hand and sent Belle flying across the room. He then turned back and ran for the attic. Belle quickly picked herself up and without thinking went after him yelling at him to stop.

He quickly made his way into the attic with Belle tightly on his heals.

"Jesse stop, what are you doing?" Belle yelled at him.

"You're going to regret following me witch!" Jesse replied, and started to bring up his arm.

Belle brought up her hands in fear and suddenly Jesse was surrounded in a circle of water in which he couldn't move. At the same time Chris, Bianca, Josh and Prue entered the room brought in by the noise.

"What's going on?" Prue asked.

"He was going for the Book of Shadows. He turned around to attack me and when I put my hands up that appeared," Belle replied, referring to the water.

"You did that?" Chris asked in surprise.

"We can talk later, I don't think that's going to hold him very long," Bianca said, as Jesse began to fight his way out of it.

"Belle, you should hang back," Josh said as the others spread out around Jesse.

Belle ran and grabbed the Book of Shadows before leaving the room. Suddenly the water disappeared leaving a soaked angry demon for them to deal with.

Jesse immediately brought up his arm and shot electricity at Prue, hitting her in the chest and sending her flying. Chris immediately retaliated by telekinetically throwing Jesse across the room.

Bianca quickly conjured up a crossbow and shot an arrow straight at Jesse, hitting him in the shoulder. As she loaded another arrow, Joshua held up his hand and began to literally freeze the demon. Before they could do any more damage, Jesse disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Chris immediately turned to where Prue lay on the floor unconscious. "Oh my God! Prue!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Belle sat on the top of the attic stairs trying to take deep breaths and make sense of what had happened. She wasn't sure how she felt right now. She had just used another power and it scared the hell out of her. What scared her even more was that for more than a month she had been spending time with a demon and she didn't even know it. She had liked him. So lost in her thoughts she didn't here Chris come up behind her until he sat down.

"How's Prue?" Belle asked.

"She's awake now so I think she'll be okay now. Bianca's just locating Wyatt now so that he can come heal her. How are you feeling?" Chris asked gently.

Belle shrugged. "I don't really know. Confused mostly," she said surprised at her reply.

"You wanna talk about it?" questioned Chris.

Belle hesitated, but as she looked at her cousin sitting there patiently, she felt like she could talk to him. "I was so scared. I mean all this time I was hanging out with a demon and I didn't even know it, I mean how stupid was I not to see it?" she started.

"You weren't stupid, demons can be really clever when they want to be," Chris told her.

"Yeah but Peyton warned me about it, but I just ignored it because I don't like magic, and I liked Jesse," Belle told him.

"Even Peyton wasn't sure that Jesse was a demon. And we know how you feel about magic. Given your history with it no one can blame you. It makes sense you would be resistant to any part of it touching your life." Chris said.

"That's the thing that I'm finding so confusing. I just had a fight with a demon where my cousin got hurt. I used another power that I didn't know about and I don't feel bad about like I have in the past when I've been around magic. I mean I was scared about everything, I think I still am a bit," she said with a rye smile, looking over at Chris who sat there listening to her. She took a deep breath before continuing "it didn't feel bad though. It felt kinda natural, you know in a good kind of way."

"How do you feel about that?" Chris asked.

Belle looked at him. "You sound like a shrink," she said, avoiding the question. He shot her a grin and waited for her to answer him. "I don't feel bad about it, it even feels good, you know what I mean?"

"Well I guess it was bound to happen at some point. I mean we all thought you'd have at least some powers, and at some point they would show themselves," Chris said thoughtfully. "The only unknown was your reaction to them. But how you feel about it isn't all that surprising. I mean up to now you've only ever had negative experiences with magic."

"You wouldn't call what just happened a bad experience?" Belle asked, frowning.

"Well it's both good and bad, at least as far as your experiences go," Chris replied, as she looked at him, clearly confused. "Think about it. Yes it was bad that you were attacked by another demon and that Prue got hurt. But on the other hand, you were able to help fight him off. That would have had to feel empowering."

Belle thought about what he had said. "I guess you're right, it felt good to have some control over the situation, although I have know idea how I did it."

"Don't worry, the control over the powers will come. After all being a witch is in your blood after all," Chris said with a smile on his face. Belle had a chuckle at that, feeling good about being able to talk to Chris. It was the first time they had ever really connected since she was a kid. "Wait here a minute," Chris said suddenly, startling her out of her thoughts.

She watched him stand up and walk back into the attic, leaving her frowning at him. She wondered what that was about, though she didn't have to wonder long. He walked back a few minutes carrying a book which he handed to her.

She frowned again, "What's this?"

"It's a book," he replied teasingly as he sat down.

"Really," she said sarcastically, staring at him waiting for him to explain.

After a chuckle he explained, "It's a book about our ancestors that we started a few years a go. It does go right through from Melinda Warren to the Charmed Ones, our mothers. It's not complete yet, there's still of the middle generations that we're trying to trace, but it might be a good starting place for you."

"Thanks," she said looking at the book.

Suddenly they heard the familiar chimes of someone orbing in the attic and stood up to investigate. They saw Wyatt appear next to the couch where Prue was lying with Bianca sitting next to her.

"Hey, what happened?" Wyatt asked.

"Demon attack," Bianca replied bluntly as she got up so that she wasn't in Wyatt's way. She went and stood next to Chris, who casually put his arm around her shoulders.

Wyatt walked around the couch and sat down next to his sister. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll feel better once you heal me, big brother," Prue replied, pointing to the wound on her chest.

Wyatt smiled and placed his hands over the wound, and everyone watched as his hands got the familiar golden glow around them as it magically fixed the damage.

"You know you should be more careful," Wyatt said to her when he was finished healing the wounds on her chest and forehead.

"Don't need to. I have this big brother who'll come and heal me if I get hurt," she said half joking as she gave her brother a hug.

"She must be feeling better, I can her the attitude in her voice," Chris said jokingly.

Prue poked her tongue out at Chris as Wyatt stood up. "Well I had better get going. I have a court appearance soon."

"No worries," Chris replied as Wyatt orbed out.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Josh said as he and Peyton walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. What are you doing here?" Chris asked, frowning.

"Bianca called and explained what happened." Peyton explained. "So what happens now?"

"I guess we get to work on writing that spell to vanquish him before he comes back," Bianca replied.

They spent the next two hours bouncing ideas off of each other as they sat around the attic writing the spell. Belle stayed with them and even offered a few ideas of her own, which surprised Peyton and Josh who hadn't been here for the demon fight. Bianca had explained to them the facts of what happened, but hadn't gone into details such as Belle's reaction to it.

Meanwhile in the underworld

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just vanquish you myself right now?" the imposing voice questioned Jesse as he stood slightly cowering before the angry man in front of him.

"I know, my lord. I underestimated them, especially Belle. But I can fix this, I know I can," Jesse said, all but pleading for his life.

"You failed in your mission to get the book. More than that you were careless and could have exposed everything before I am ready to reveal it!" the man yelled even louder.

"I'll make this right. If you give me the chance I won't fail you again," Jesse said.

"You better not. If you do you better pray the witches vanquish you," the voice replied, the not so subtle threat clear between the two demons.

In the attic

They were just tidying up the attic from the last attack from the attack from Jesse when a puff of smoke in the corner of the room caught their eye.

"Demon's back!" Peyton shouts as she turns around and realizes that Jesse has returned.

Before they can react Jesse throws a line of fire at Peyton and Josh who dive in opposite directions to get out of the way.

"Crossbow!" Bianca calls and as soon as one appears in her hand she immediately fires an arrow which hits Jesse in the shoulder.

He pulls it out and with a wave of his hand sends Bianca flying into the wall behind her. Chris, seeing this, with a flick of his wrists blows up the arm of Jesse that had sent his girlfriend crashing into the wall.

Prue then sent Jesse flying across the with a gust of wind and at the same time said "Belle you need to say the spell, now!"

"_Take this Demon and his tricks_

_In smoke and fire so thick_

_We seek to right this wrong_

_One last explosion and he be gone"_

Belle was a little surprised as she watched the demon, who now looked so different from the guy she had met on campus, start to radiate smoke and fire. He started to scream and then exploded, causing everyone in the room to flinch. Within seconds he was gone.

Prue put a hand on Belle's shoulder, knowing even though her best friend was beginning to accept and even like everything that was happening, that that was hard.

Chris, meanwhile walked over to where Bianca sat and pulled her up by her hand and pulled her into a loving embrace. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, worried about her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper, as she closed her eyes and lost herself in Chris's arms.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry that it has been so long since I've updated this story. I've had a family emergency that has taken up a lot of my free time. I hope the next two chapters will make up for it.

**Chapter Seven**

A Couple of Days Later

"So we're now pretty sure that someone is reorganising the underworld?" Prue asked from her spot on the attic couch

She, Belle, Bianca, Chris and Josh all sat around the attic discussing the events of the last couple of months. Chris sat in the new armchair with Bianca on his lap. Belle sat with Prue on the couch and Josh sat on the floor.

"Well it seems pretty obvious that that is the case," Chris said. "I mean in the last couple of months we have been attacked by three demons that are all known to for their efforts in aligning themselves with the leader of the underworld."

"Yeah, it's been what years since there's been a serious attack and now we get two in the space of weeks. It has to be that the underworld is being reorganised. It's not a case of if but by whom?" Bianca pointed out.

"Well we have been through that book of shadows from cover to cover and none of the demons have fitted the mould of someone who could take over the underworld," Josh said.

"So either someone has gotten a lot more powerful than we thought they were or there is someone new on the scene," Belle said.

"Maybe it's time that a couple of us went down to the underworld and did a little more in depth investigation," Bianca suggested.

"What do ya say babe, you and me have a date in the underworld?" Chris said teasingly to his girlfriend.

"You're on," Bianca replied.

"Well while you guys are doing that Belle and I will go to magic school and see if we can find out if there has been any other suspicious activity from the underworld that could give us a clue," Prue told them.

"And I will call by the station and bring Peyton up to speed before getting to class. And after that I might check out the occult shops and see what I can find out from that angle," Josh piped in.

"How about we meet back here tonight and go over what we find out," Belle suggested.

They all agreed and were about to go their separate ways when Wyatt walked into the room. "Hey guys" Wyatt said, setting down the briefcase.

"Wyatt, I thought you were in court all day, what are you doing home?" Prue asked, going over to give her brother a hug.

"I had an adjournment so I thought I'd come home early. What are you guys doing up here?" Wyatt asked.

"We were just going over the attacks," Josh replied.

"Again?" Wyatt questioned with raised eyebrows. "Aren't you guys getting a little obsessed about it?"

"We don't think so, we've gone over it and given who we were attacked by and how, we're positive that someone is organising the underworld," Chris told him.

"Or you could be reading too much into it. I mean these guys just might have decided to act out on their own rather than take orders from someone for once. What better way than to attack the children of the Charmed Ones," Wyatt pointed out.

"We thought of that, but given everything we know about them that doesn't seem very likely. They aren't the sort to take that kind of risk," Bianca replied.

"Okay so let's say hypothetically you're right. If someone is reorganising the underworld then who is it?" Wyatt asked.

"That's what we don't know yet, that's going to require more investigation," Belle told him.

"What sort of investigation?" asked Wyatt with a frown.

"Well Belle and Prue are going to check out magic school for information and Josh is going to check out the occult shops. And Bianca and I are going to have a look around the underworld," Chris informed him.

"The Underworld?!" Wyatt exclaimed. "You're taking a huge risk for something that might not even be as big as your making it Chris."

"Well it's worth it. If someone is reorganising the underworld, and I'd be willing to stake anything you care to name that someone is, then we need to be prepared to take them on," Chris pointed out.

"I just think you're looking for trouble. Enough of it finds us as it is without inviting it," Wyatt said.

"Well I agree with Chris, we should at least check it out. And if we're going to do that then we should all get going and do it soon," Bianca said.

The others nodded their heads in agreement and went in different directions to get ready for their various tasks, leaving Wyatt alone in the attic.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Bianca and Chris teleported into the underworld and were immediately surrounded by some lower level demons that had congregated in that particular cave. It took them next to no time to defeat them using their respective powers.

"Well let's just hope that little brawl didn't alert everyone else to our presence," Bianca commented.

"I don't think it did. It was over too quickly," Chris said with a smirk, grabbing her hand. "We'd better get on with it though. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary.

Bianca nodded in agreement, and hands joined they moved stealthily through the cave to its entrance.

Chris peaked his head around the corner and noting that the coast was clear they headed out in search of clues as too what was happening in the underworld.

After spending a little while searching they came upon three upper level talking with each other. They hid behind a wall of rocks near the entrance of the cave and listened to the conversation.

"I still don't understand why it's been decided that he gets leader of the underworld. He hasn't even proven himself yet," the first demon said.

"But he has proven his power. Would you rather be in a position of power by aligning with him or would you rather be dead?" the second demon replied.

"And all he's interested is his own grudges," the first demon replied. "He's using upper level demons like foot soldiers and three are already dead."

"When has a leader not?" The second demon pointed out. "But know with someone who is clearly one too unite us. Demons are starting to emerge from their slumber."

"I don't trust him," the third demon said, voicing his opinion on the matter.

"He's evil, what'd you expect?" the second demon questioned.

Chris and Bianca looked at each other, silently agreeing that their suspicions had been confirmed. They turned back to the conversation in hope that the demons would say something that would tell them who the leader was when they heard from behind them:

"Well, well what do we have hear," a demon said, loud enough for the first three to hear.

Bianca immediately turned to him athame in hand and attacked using her martial arts training to beat the demon back.

She stabbed forward with the athame stabbing the demon in the chest. As she stepped back Chris flicked his wrists and that demon exploded into a pile of ash.

They turned back to see the three demons they had been listening too advancing on them from the cave they were in. Chris froze them and said to Bianca "We better get out of here, that won't hold them for long."

With that Chris orbed and Bianca ashed, taking them from the underworld back to the mansion.

At the Mansion

Chris and Bianca arrived back in their bedroom, from the underworld. They looked at each other and immediately hugged each other. "Are you okay?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, not a scratch. What about you?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess that confirms it, we were right about someone is reorganising the underworld," Bianca said.

"I have never wanted Wyatt to be right so much in my life, but if you tell him I said that I swear I'll deny it," Chris joked.

"When are the others due home?" Bianca asked "We should tell them what we found out."

"Not for a while yet I wouldn't think," Chris said looking at his watch. He then looked up at his girlfriend appreciatively, his mood changing. "Which means we have a bit of time to kill," Chris said playfully, looking her up and down.

"Chris, you're incorrigible," Bianca admonished even as she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And you're sexy," Chris replied wrapping his arms around her waist. He lent down and began kissing her heatedly.

In the Underworld

"I need them distracted from their investigations; I am not ready for them to discover who I am yet. It's bad enough that they are already aware that someone is taking leadership down here," The powerful figure said to a demon standing before him.

"Yes my lord. What is it that you require me to do?" the demon asked.

"Carden, I am entrusting you with an important mission. As I mentioned I need them distracted in a such way that it will require all their efforts to investigate who they are dealing with. You can't attack them directly. You need to start attacking innocents and less powerful witches to get their attention," the powerful figure ordered.

"It will be my pleasure Lord. But if you don't mind me asking why don't you just take them out yourself now, you're so powerful," Carden asked.

"Because the Triquetra coven is very powerful themselves. Their combined power surpasses the Charmed Ones. Especially now that Belle has joined them. Jesse was supposed to push her further away, but instead pushed her closer to it," the figure said.

"It was a good plan my lord, Jesse failed you," Carden told him. "What are you waiting for?"

"In order to be able to beat them and defeat the main resistance of good, I need to become unstoppable. I need the return of all of my powers, which will allow me to wield Excalibur and I need to get the Book of Shadows for myself. But to be able to do that I need the Triquetra coven suitably distracted." The figure told Carden.

"I will take care of that for you. I will not fail you Lord Wyatt," Carden said bowing before leaving the cave.

"I know you won't" Wyatt replied quietly with a smirk on his face.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Later that night the seven members were all together in the attic discussing their discoveries of the day. Chris and Bianca, who were sitting together on the couch, were just explaining what they had found on their trip to the underworld.

"So, unfortunately, we were right. There is someone reorganising the underworld?" Prue asked.

Chris nodded his head. "Yep, and by the sounds of the conversation we overheard, they must be really powerful, because it's a grudging acceptance from the demon community, because they know they can't defeat him."

"And there's no way you could have misunderstood what they were talking about?" Wyatt asked.

"Absolutely none," Bianca replied.

"Do we know who it is? Was anything said that might give a clue to their identity?" Wyatt asked.

"They referred to the leader as a he, and that he was powerful." Chris told him.

"Although the way they distrusted him, it wasn't like the normal distrust between demons" Bianca said thoughtfully. "It's almost like as if whoever it is hasn't been a demon long and they're not sure about him."

"Why do you say that?" Peyton questioned.

"Because part of the context of the conversation seemed to be that he hadn't proven himself, but he had proven his power, which is why they had to follow him," Chris explained.

"Do we know who the demons you overheard were?" Wyatt enquired.

"We didn't hang around long enough to exchange introductions," Bianca replied. "Why?"

"Oh, I just thought seeing as though you fought these guys, we should hunt them down, you know before they alert anyone to your presence down there," Wyatt said, hoping they bought that excuse.

"We're targets enough right now, without looking for trouble," Chris said. "I think unless we need to, we should hold off on the demon hunting. With this new source around, we're probably going to have enough demons hunting us."

"So did you guys find anything out in your investigations?" Bianca asked.

"We visited a few occult shops other than yours and we didn't pick up anything suspicious from that angle?" Peyton replied.

"But we did," Prue piped in. "I was talking to Nuala at the Magic school and apparently there has definitely been an increase of demonic activity, or more specifically attacks on witches."

"So what's the plan going forward?" Josh asked.

"I'd say maybe if we go to bed tonight, it's getting late and we're probably not going to get much further if we're exhausted," Peyton suggested.

"I agree. And those who haven't got work or school will meet up here tomorrow to work on what our next step should be," Chris added.

They all nodded in agreement and headed downstairs toward their respective bedrooms.

The Next Morning

While the rest of the coven was at their prospective jobs and classes Chris, Bianca and Josh were once more in the attic trying to plot their next move. They had already spent over an hour tossing around ideas.

"Maybe we should try scrying," Bianca suggested from her seat on the couch.

Chris, who had been pacing around the attic, and Josh, who had been standing at the Book of Shadows, both looked at her.

"Scry for what?" Josh asked.

Bianca looked at him slightly shrugging her shoulders as she said "A witch in trouble."

"That would make sense. Prue and Belle did say that the witch attacks have gone up, maybe we'll get a lucky break," Chris said.

"I guess it's better than doing nothing," Josh agreed.

Bianca went and got a map of Los Angeles and a scrying crystal and they set up the map and began scrying. After spending a little while waving the crystal above the map the crystal finally dropped on a location indicating a witch under attack.

"Got it," Chris said, looking up.

"We should get going," Bianca commented, as they all straightened from their leaning position.

"You want a ride?" Chris asked Josh with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Thanks," Josh replied sarcastically. It had been quite a sore point for both Peyton and Josh that they were the only ones in the coven that did not have their own magical transport.

In an Alley in Downtown Los Angeles

"Come here witch," Carden said menacingly to the frightened female witch who was cowering against the brick wall.

"What do you want?" the young girl cried.

"I want your powers," Carden replied.

"What powers?" the frightened witch asked confused.

"The powers that you don't know you have," Carden told her.

While the demon spoke Chris, Bianca and Josh orbed and ashed into the alley behind him, causing the already spooked witch to scream at the further display of magic.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own strength," Chris said menacingly as he telekinetically threw Carden to the other side of the alley.

Josh followed up Chris's attack with a quick bolt of ice aimed at Carden's chest causing him to fall back against the wall in pain while he waited for the freeze to subside. Bianca, having already conjured an athame into her hand, did a one handed cartwheel to where Carden was and engaged him in hand to hand combat.

Bianca was getting in some good blows but couldn't quite land a blow with the athame. Carden however got luckier and was able to fight her off by sinking his clawed hand into her lower chest leaving four deep gashes in her lower chest and upper stomach. The wounds caused Bianca to fall against the wall and slowly sink down the ground.

"I'll be back witches," Carden said shimmering out, taking the opportunity to make his retreat.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Bianca!" Chris called, as he saw his girlfriend sitting on the ground with bleeding from her wounds.

Josh, who was also concerned at the sight before him said "You go to see to her. I'll see to the witch."

Chris hurried over to where Bianca was and knelt down beside her. He looked down with concerned at his wounded girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Nothing to worry about," Bianca said, though her wince and weakened voice showed the lie in her words.

"You just hold on, I'll get Wyatt here as soon as I can," Chris told her, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other over her wounds, looking into her eyes with both love and concern.

As Chris was about to call for his older brother, a golden glow appeared in the hand that was placed over the wound. Both Chris and Bianca looked down in time to see the wounds beginning to close over and disappear. They looked at each other in shock as the wounds finished healing.

"You can heal!" Bianca exclaimed in shock.

"Hey how is she?" Josh asked as he walked across alleyway with they young witch next to him.

"She's fine," Chris replied, still in shock at his new power. He then stood up pulling Bianca up with him.

"Thanks to your cousin. He healed me," Bianca told him.

"Wait, Chris healed you? He has another power?" Josh asked incredulously.

"It would appear so," Chris replied. "We can deal with that later. What's your name?" He asked the witch.

"Callie," the young witch replied, still dazed after all she had just witnessed.

"You look like you pretty confused. You didn't know about magic before today did you?" Bianca asked gently.

Callie shook her head.

"We should continue this back at the mansion," Josh suggested.

"He's right," Chris agreed. "I'll take Callie, Bianca you take Josh."

Bianca nodded in agreement, as Josh pulled a face. They then orbed and ashed back to the mansion.

At The Manor

They arrived in the lounge room of the mansion where they found Prue and Belle waiting on the couch.

"Where have you guys been?" Belle asked as both she and Prue stood up.

"Yeah we got home from class expecting you here ready to make plans only to find the place deserted. And who is this?" Prue asked speaking a million miles an hour.

"This is Callie. We were scrying for a witch under attack and found her," Chris explained.

"Oh are you okay?" Prue asked, taking a breath.

"Yeah, just confused I think," Callie answered quietly.

"Yeah and Bianca got hurt and guess who healed her?" Josh asked them.

"Who?" Belle and Prue asked in unison.

"Chris," Josh answered

"What?!" Belle asked. "I thought you didn't have that power."

At the Prue exclaimed "You got another power?!"

"It would seem that I do," Chris answered both of there exclamations.

"So you have what five powers now? What happened to equality?" Prue asked, both jealous and please for her older brother.

"You'll have to take that up with the powers that be," Bianca piped in with a grin on her face.

"Anyway," Chris started, wanting to deflect attention away from him. "We've got a more pressing issue, you know the demon attack that we interrupted."

"Chris is right. I don't think that demon's going to be giving up," Bianca added.

"Do you know much about the demon that attacked you?" Prue asked, turning to Callie.

Callie shook her head. "He just showed up when I was walking to work and forced me into the alley way. He shoved me to the ground saying he wanted my power when they showed up," she nodded her head toward Chris, Bianca and Josh.

"What sort of power do you have?" Belle asked.

"I don't know," Callie answered.

"Until today, Callie didn't know about her powers or about magic until today," Josh explained to his cousins.

"Oh, I guess this has been a pretty confusing day for you then," Belle said, to which Callie nodded. "Don't worry I know what you're going through. Why don't you come with me and I'll get you a glass of water."

Belle then led Callie to the kitchen leaving the others to talk in the lounge room.

"So do you know much about the demon?" Prue asked them.

"Just from what we saw today," Josh replied.

"He definitely had clawed hands," Bianca said, wincing at the thought of the wounds she had received.

"He could also shimmer. Other than yellow eyes he was human looking and had blond curly shoulder length hair," Chris said describing what he could remember.

"Well I guess that is something to work on," Prue sighed. "So I guess now we do more research."

"We should see if there is some way to try to trap him before vanquishing him," Josh suggested.

"You're right. If we could we might be able to get some more information on this new Source," Chris agreed.

"In the mean time I think it might be best for Callie to stay here until we take care of this demon. Especially with her not knowing about her powers," Bianca said.

"She's right. I'll go find Belle and Callie and tell them. We'll take care of making up a spare room for her," Prue said, heading for the kitchen.

"And we should hit the book," Josh said heading for the stairs.

As Bianca started to follow, Chris captured her hand and turned her around into his embrace. "Are you okay?" he asked looking at her with concerned.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, you're the one with the new power," Bianca replied softly.

"And you're the one who got stabbed," Chris countered.

"I'm fine Chris," Bianca replied, trying to reassure her boyfriend.

"I can't even describe how I felt when I saw you on the ground. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Chris said, opening his heart.

"It's a good thing then that you didn't have to find out," Bianca half joked, as Chris leant in to capture her lips in a gentle lips.

They continued stand there in the middle of the lounge room in a sweet embrace. As Chris started to deepen the kiss Josh came back down the stairs.

"Are you guys coming?" He asked walking back into the room.

Chris and Bianca pulled apart, slightly annoyed at being interrupted. "Yeah, coming," Chris replied as they followed Josh to the attic.

In The Underworld

"The first part of your plan worked well sir," Carden said to Wyatt as they walked towards a particular cavern. "I even managed to wound one of them. I think they'll be too worried about me for a while to worry about you."

"You've done well Carden. Though it's interesting," Wyatt said thoughtfully.

"What is sir?" Carden asked.

"You said you injured one of them and yet they didn't call for me to heal them. That is a mystery," Wyatt explained.

"I can't answer that sir, I definitely injured her though," Carden responded.

Wyatt waved his hand dismissively to Carden as he reached his destination. "Keep up the good work," he said dismissing his demon. He walked into the cavern to the demon he had been wanting to see.

"Well Minx, do you have it?" Wyatt asked the demon in front of him.

"Yes my lord," she replied. "The potion is ready. When you drink it should bring all your powers back. It may even give you some extras."

"What do you mean 'should' and 'may'?" Wyatt asked menacingly. "It had better work if you value your life."

Minx stood up straight, sure of her position in the underworld. "This has never been tried before my lord, it is experimental. We both now that I'm the best when it comes to potions, it's why you sought me out in the first place," she said looking him straight in the eye, handing him a cup with the potion in it. "You should drink it sir."

Wyatt looked at her angrily, not pleased with her back chat. However, rather than take her to task for it, he followed her advise and drank the potion.

They both waited a few seconds, and then Wyatt felt something stirring in him, a new power awakening.

"Well has it worked sir?" Minx asked, wanting to know if her potion was a success.

To answer he question Wyatt grew a fireball in his hands throwing it just a few centimetres above her head, watching it smash into the rocks behind her. "Does that answer you question," Wyatt answered, noticing that she hadn't flinched at the fireball. "You have pleased me greatly," he said, walking out of the chamber.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A/N: I know I've been slack. But I have holidays coming up in a couple of weeks so hopefully I'll be able to get a few chapters in then. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Eleven**

It had been a couple of days since the attack and they were no closer to finding out about the demon that had attacked Callie. Callie was still staying with them for her safety, and had become friends particularly with Belle and Prue. With the coven's help she had discovered that her gift was Psychokinesis or the ability to move things she couldn't see. They were working with her to be able to use her power and she was becoming more at ease with her new found place in the world of magic. Chris was also adjusting to his new power with surprising calm.

"So what's the plan?" Bianca asked. "It's been four days and we still haven't found anything on this demon."

"The only thing I can think of is to retrace our steps and go over everything again. There has to be something on this demon, we must have missed it," Chris replied.

"Okay, so back to the Book of Shadows?" Prue suggested.

"Seems like a good place to start," answered Belle.

"Do you guys mind if I go lie down for a little while, I have a headache," Callie asked. While she was still more at ease with everything, the idea of demons trying to kill her still freaked her out.

"You go ahead, we've got it," Chris said kindly.

Chris, Bianca, Prue and Belle headed up to the attic to the Book of Shadows. They gathered around it and began to flick through it in the hope of finding something, anything on the demon that had attacked Callie.

"Oh my God! That's him," Bianca exclaimed after a while.

Prue looked at the page. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. Look, clawed hand, shimmering, and the picture looks like him too," Bianca told them.

"She's right. Let's see, his name is Carden. Surprise, surprise he's an upper level demon, and he has never made any secrets of his ambitions to rise to the top of the underworld," Chris read in surprise.

"Okay that's different. So if he wants to take over the underworld, why is he serving the new guy? I mean that's what this attack would have to be about doesn't it?" Prue asked.

"Why don't we ask him?" Belle asked, clearly with a plan in mind.

"What do you have in mind?" Prue enquired.

"Well if we could figure out a way to summon him here and could trap him maybe we could get some answers," Belle replied.

"Well there's nothing here, but we should be able to write a spell to bring him here," Chris said confidently.

"Well if you guys write the spell, I'll go grab the Crystals," Bianca said.

"Grab some candles too for the spell," Chris called out as she left the room. He then sat down with Prue and Belle to write the spell.

"Are you sure that will do the job, it seems to be such a simple spell for a powerful demon," Prue queried.

"Sometimes it's better to keep things simple," replied Chris.

"Should we get Josh and Peyton back here? We might need there power with him," Prue said.

"We shouldn't unless we have to. You remember the trouble our parents always told us about with there jobs. We should keep them mysteriously disappearing from work and school to an absolute minimum," Chris replied.

The other two nodded in agreement when Bianca returned to the attic with the crystals and candles in her hand.

"Okay I think we've got everything," Chris said, as he took the ceremonial candles from Bianca and set them out.

"Where should we set the trap?" Bianca asked, as she still held on to the Crystals.

"Over there," Chris pointed. "Unfortunately we're not going to be able to summon him directly into the trap with the need of the candles, so we're going to have to use force to get him there. Be ready to put the Crystal down as soon as he's in."

Bianca nodded to her boyfriend, and set out all but one of the crystals leaving the circle open for Carden.

Once everything was in place, Chris, Bianca, Prue and Belle stood in a circle in between the candles and read the spell:

"_We call to us_

_The demon in our mind_

_Come to our coven Carden_

_Through wind and fire."_

The quartet braced themselves as a whirlwind of wind and fire built up in the middle of them and the candles. It kept building in strength and they knew that the demon they were summoning was trying to fight it.

After what seemed to be an eternity the wind and fire died down and the demon from the ally way appeared. Chris took advantage of the initial shock of the demon to telekinetically send him flying back toward their trap.

Prue joined in and sent a bolt of electricity toward Carden sending him flying back closer toward the circle of crystals.

Bianca, knowing she had to be there to launch the trap did a flip toward him, summoning an athame as she did so. She landed a fist to Carden's face. He lifted his clawed hand to strike back. Bianca took a step back to avoid the blow and as she did she suddenly disappeared from everyone's view, stunning everyone in the room.

Despite his own shock, Carden took advantage of the coven's momentary distraction of Bianca's new power to advance toward Belle. Prue recovered first and saw what he was about to do.

"Belle look out!" She called. Belle turned toward Carden and put her hands up.

Carden was immediately immobilized as he was surrounded in a tunnel of water. As that happened Bianca returned to view of everyone.

"Okay what just happened?" Bianca asked, momentarily stunned.

"I think you just acquired a new power," Prue responded.

"Okay, we can deal with that later, I don't think that water is going to hold him for long," Belle said, feeling the power starting to loose its hold.

"Okay, Bianca get into position, as soon as that water disappears he'll be flying on that direction," Chris said, pointing to the crystal circle.

Bianca nodded and stood over beside the crystals. Just as she did, the water disappeared, releasing Carden. As it did, Chris held up his arm and flicked his hand and Carden went flying to just before the crystal circle, beside Bianca.

As he stood up, Bianca kicked him square in the chest with a round house kick, which sent him sliding into the circle. She immediately put the crystal, already in her hand, down, activating the forcefield trapping the demon.

Carden, not wanting to believe that he had been trapped, ran towards Bianca but was flung backwards as soon as he hit the forcefield. Chris walked up to Bianca, followed by Prue and Belle.

Chris put his arm around Bianca's waist. "Are you okay?" Chris asked Bianca.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we can talk about it properly later," Bianca replied, knowing he was referring to the fact that in the middle of the fight she had used a new power she didn't know she had.

Chris nodded and then turned to face the trapped demon who was sneering at them.

"We have questions that we think you can answer," Prue said assertively to the demon, who simply stared back at her.

"Who's the new leader of the underworld?" Belle asked.

Carden just smirked at them at the question, knowing that they had know idea that they were being betrayed by their own flesh and blood. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Bianca felt her temper rise at the smugness in the demon's demeanour and was about to conjur up a weapon that they could use to torture him with when she felt Chris's hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at her boyfriend and realised he had a plan and relaxed her arms to see what he was going to do.

"You know Carden, I'm just wondering what's it like serving someone else?" Chris asked remembering the passage in the Book of Shadows about his ambitions.

"How do you know I'm serving someone?" Carden replied, trying to stay calm despite the flare of rage he felt at the question.

"C'mon man. You were attacking a which. No leader would do the dirty work when he can send someone else to do it. You were doing someone else's dirty work," Chris pointed out, seeing that Carden's temper was coming to the surface.

Bianca, realising what Chris's plan was, joined in. "Yeah. Face it Carden, your nothing more than someone else's lackey," she said, smirking.

Carden lost his temper. "You fools! You'll never figure it out who the new leader is. Not unless he wants you too. You know who it is but you haven't figured it out. You stupid witches let your emotions cloud your judgement!" Carden yelled.

Before he could say anymore he disappeared a ball of flames leaving four stunned witches in the attic.

In the Underworld

Carden suddenly found himself in front of an enraged Wyatt and immediately fell to his knees in reverence.

"My lord," he said respectfully, despite hating it.

"You fool. You fell into their trap and then gave them a clue as to who I am," Wyatt said furiously. "You failed me Carden. You were supposed to keep them distracted, not lead them to me."

"I haven't my lord. They love you too much to even suspect you," Carden defended himself.

"THEY AREN'T STUPID!" Wyatt exploded. "What you told them is a pretty decent clue. They could easily figure it out off of that" Wyatt looked at Carden. "But maybe that's what you want Carden."

"I…I don't know what you mean, My Lord," Carden stumbled.

"Do you think I don't know of your ambitions to take over the underworld? Maybe your hoping the witches will figure it out and destroy me so that you can take leadership yourself," Wyatt accused, menacingly. Carden shook his head desperately, know he had made a fatal mistake. "I can't afford disloyal people like you in the underworld."

With that Wyatt held his hand above the shaking Carden's head and released a fireball on top of him. Carden screamed in pain as he burst into flames and then exploded.

Wyatt turned and stalked out.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Chris, Bianca, Prue and Belle all stood looking at each other stunned in the attic where the demon Carden had just disappeared from.

"Well that was weird, was the trap over charged or something?" Prue asked clearly confused.

"I don't think so," Belle replied, looking at Chris "Was it?"

"No, it was just a forcefield. I don't think it was us that made the demon disappear," Chris said. "I think someone else summoned him, though how their magic got through the forcefield is something of a worry."

"You think it was the new leader?" Bianca asked.

"It wouldn't surprise, I mean you'd have to have a lot of power to be able to summon a demon from within a magical trap like that," Chris replied.

"And whoever it is would have to know that we'd be suspicious of him right now and looking for information. They would have had to be worried about the demon spilling his guts, figuratively as well a literally," Belle pointed out.

"Well it is a pity that whoever this new leader is was able to get to him before he spilled anything useful." Prue said. "It was our first real lead, who knows when we'll get another one."

"You know I think Carden did spill his guts, or at least started to," Bianca replied, clearly deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked curiously trying to figure out what the Phoenix witch was talking about.

"Think about what he said before he flamed out. We know who it is but our emotions are clouding our judgement," Bianca pointed out.

"Yeah so?" Prue asked.

"So that would suggest that whoever it is someone else. Who else would cloud our judgement?" Bianca asked.

"But who close to us would who has any sort of magical power would be evil? It doesn't make sense," Chris pointed out.

"I think that's why our emotions are clouding our judgement. Everyone we know who is magical is pretty much family. It'd be difficult for us to see the bad," Bianca replied. "Whoever it is would have to have a hell of a lot of power too. Just on everything we know so far."

"Someone like Wyatt?" Belle asked timidly.

"WHAT?!" Chris and Prue exclaimed.

Bianca looked at Belle and felt a light go off in her head as she thought about Belle's suggestion.

"I'm just saying that Wyatt is really powerful and really distant from the family from everything I've seen and been told. He would fit the profile perfectly," Belle said feeling both of her cousins becoming furious with her.

"What you are suggesting is absurd. Wyatt is not evil," Prue snapped at Belle.

"How do we know for sure?" Bianca questioned, as she thought through the possibility.

"Oh come on you are not seriously suggesting that my brother, the brother that apparently was already saved from evil, is now evil are you?" Chris yelled at his girlfriend "Like Prue said, the suggestion of it is absurd, and I can't believe you are suggesting it."

"I'm not saying he is for sure, I'm just saying when you look back on some of his behaviour and attitude it is highly suspicious, especially in light of this new information," Belle said.

"She's right. I mean he is never involved in demon hunting or saving innocents. He's never home at all, he's always trying to talk us out of taking on demons and trying to find answers," Bianca pointed out.

"You are pulling things out of thin air. I mean Wyatt is just really cautious and doesn't want to see us get hurt and he just wants to have a life outside of magic," Chris said.

"At the expense of innocents?" Bianca asked.

"Since I've been here I have had like two conversations with him and both times I have got a really weird vibe off him," Belle told them, gaining in confidence with Bianca's support.

"Well what did you expect Belle. You've spent most of your life shunning him because of magic. Hardly condusive to a healthy relationship," Prue snapped rather rudely causing Belle to tear up a little bit.

"Hey that's not fair," Bianca said, folding her arms.

"Well it's true," Prue said angrily.

"My relationship with Wyatt has not been any different than with Chris, Peyton or Josh and I didn't get the same vibe from them," Belle argued.

"You still haven't explained how any of this makes Wyatt even a suspect let alone guilty," Chris said, folding his arms.

"I didn't say he was guilty, I said he was suspicious when you couple his behaviour with he information we just received," Bianca replied, starting to loose a grip on her own temper, though she new she shouldn't. She could understand her boyfriends attitude to the suggestion.

"Because of information you are interpreting from a demon?" Chris asked incredulously. "Are you crazy?!"

"No I'm not, just think about what he said," Bianca replied.

"I don't have to. He's a demon. Demons lie, it's what they do. I mean what better way to weaken us than to tear us apart," Chris said.

"Okay demon's don't always lie and I don't think this one was," Bianca said trying to stay calm.

"How would you know, unless perhaps you're the evil threat," Prue suggested brattily. She didn't really believe what she had just said but she was angrily.

Bianca was hurt by what Prue had said, especially when Chris said nothing, but tried to remind herself that they were just upset about the frightening possibility.

"Okay first of all, what he said was really cryptic, and he was really angry, which isn't very condusive to telling a cryptic lie. Secondly as soon as he said it he was ripped from here most probably by the new leader of the underworld, which suggests he was hitting close to the mark. And thirdly he's thirsty for power, and what better way to take out the competition than to get us to take them on before they're ready." Bianca told them.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD BIANCA, YOU ARE SUGGESTING THAT MY BROTHER IS NOT ONLY EVIL BUT THE RULER OF THE UNDERWORLD!" Chris exclaimed losing his temper.

At that moment Peyton and Josh entered the attic, hearing Chris's comments. "Guys what's going on?" Peyton asked.

They spent the next half an hour going through everything that happened, and despite things threatening to descend into arguments, Peyton and Josh managed to get the full story.

"Wow," Peyton said completely overwhelmed. "I don't know what to say."

"Uh how about it's completely absurd," Prue said.

"Well I wouldn't say it's absurd," Josh said.

"WHAT?!" Chris exclaimed while at the same time Prue said "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Josh held his hands up in a surrender motion. "I'm not saying that I think he's evil, I'm just saying that with the information we have so far, what Bianca and Belle have said isn't absurd."

"Look before we transcend into another argument, there is an easy way to settle this," Peyton said.

"And what's that?" Chris asked, with his arms folded, and refusing to look at either Bianca or Belle.

"We search his room. If there is anything to find I'm sure we'll find it there," Peyton replied.

At first Chris was going to argue but then he took a deep breath and grudgingly said, looking in Bianca's direction "Fine, but only to prove the two of you wrong."


End file.
